vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106179-if-you-had-to-pitch-a-tent-in-the-ws-universe
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well played. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is what I thought this thread was about as well. I am now disappointed. I would totally go live atop this asteroid on Farside: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- yeah im aware of SWG features, i never played it since i was too young back then, but friends say stories of how good was it | |} ---- ---- I'd also go with Levian Bay or Ellevar. Loving the moody theme of those areas. | |} ---- AMG have you lived in it? I used to like snow till I lived in Chicago for over 10 years... I live by the beach now. On topic: I'd pitch my tent in Farside's Biodone 3. | |} ---- ---- You stole my answer! She is soo my wall paper, rule 34 go! | |} ---- ---- ---- That's not Rule 34, this is Rule 34. | |} ---- I'm not gonna click it since I'm at work, but if I get home and its not rule 34 you need to internet more | |} ---- Hoo boy. Well, at least we know that Kit is no stranger to love. And boy oh boy does she know the rules, all 34 of them. | |} ---- ---- ---- Cause of the Barrens vibe to it? (and the chat that goes with it. 'Hai Guyz where's Mankrik's wife??' "Chuck Norris!") | |} ---- I'm pretty sure that's the Rule 34 to end all Rule 34s. Damn... I just.. I'm.. I can't... *walks out of thread, wide-eyed* Oh.. and I'd have a traveling tent with the Lopp Entourage. Wherever they went, I'm gonna follow the party. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- But Laveka is probably stalking me, waiting for me to let my guard down so she can bone me. ... As in turn me into a skeleton. | |} ---- It was one of my first thoughts, before I remembered that its pretty much australia, and everything wants to/can kill you. Right down to the vegetation. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'd likely pitch a tent laying next to Belle Walker or Artemis Zin ...oh not that kind of tent... Oops >_> | |} ---- Yeah :D I like that savannah theme. Can't believe there's no oblique reference to Mankrik in there anywhere... least that I've noticed. :P | |} ---- ---- Humans. I'm human, and if I suddenly found myself in Wildstar, I'd tear my way through the female Draken population like some kind of testosterone-fueled Cassian chainsaw. | |} ---- ---- Who's spire you callin' little! Thems Fightin' words! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nope I would be going with Belle Walker on this one... | |} ---- ---- This guy knows what's up. | |} ---- ---- If you all want to survive please send a distress call through that star-comm station. I'm sure the Eldan didn't build that thing for nothing you know. | |} ---- ---- ----